Judgement Challenge
by Evolution In The Dark
Summary: Slap Stick fun. Actually this story is a tester to see if anyone would be interested in this story.


**Judgment Challenge **

Beetlejuice – Not such smooth criminal but is a professional prankster, master of disguise, and crazy con-artist. Now that Beetlejuice met his intellectual match and love interest, Lydia Deetz, he wanted to try to settle down… The key word being "Try".

In the rusty steel lounge area of the Road House, Beetlejuice laid comfortably in a recliner watching television. He flipped through channel after channel until something most interesting caught his eye.

"Oh fuck me," Beetlejuice said in frownish surprise "Reality T.V. infected the Neitherworld."

He flipped through mindless channel after next. "Hmm, I didn't know Jacques had a show." Beetlejuice commented after seeing his skeleton house mate instruct viewer on how to breathe for track. "Dead people can't breathe idiot." He yelled at the screen at threw popcorn.

Beetlejuice flip through channels once more until he noticed his young brother standing behind the defense podium inside a court room. "What did he do?" Beetlejuice questioned, knowing his good-doer brother shouldn't be there.

Prince Vince, dressed in a black robe and long white curly wig, took sat behind the judge bench with gavel in hand and presided over the court. "The State vs. Donny Juice"

"Oh this is too good," Beetlejuice smiled.

"_Donny,"_ Prince Vince spoke (British accent) as he looked towed the ghost from the file _"The State claims you were arrested for…"_ He glanced once again at the file but this time put on reading glasses _"improper conduct. Tell me about it."_

"_Well your honor,"_ Donny began, sweet southern dialect _"I was but hole naked in the forest playing my guitar to flowers."_

The audience laughed as Prince Vince and the bailiff snickered. Beetlejuice however was cracking up, almost tumbling out the recliner.

Prince Vince leaned to the bench with a tilted head and confused narrow in his eyes. _"Why?"_

"_I was tryin' to be one with nature."_ Donny simply replied and the audience laughed.

Prince Vince face palmed and shook his head as the bailiff chuckled. Beetlejuice, still on the floor, "Oh boy, so stupid" he cried laughing.

"_And what of this…Implantation?"_ Prince Vince questioned, looking toward The State from the file.

"_Mr. Juice was caught masturbating near public campground, your honor"_ Said, The State and the audience laughed. Even Donny chuckled a little because of the state's squeamish voice.

Prince Vince turned to Donny removing his glasses with displeased glance _"Really?"_ He questioned in great sarcasm with a raised brow.

"_Oh that's so false, your honor,"_ Donny said still chuckled _"I was merely waterin' the flowers."_

Prince Vince leaned back in the chair with an appalled disgusted drop of his mouth. Beetlejuice laughing his ass off and slammed his fist to the floor in complete comedic agony. _"So let me get this straight,"_ Prince Vince spoke, trying to regain composure _"You mean to tell me that you're here because you took a pee in a flowerbed?" _

Beetlejuice never saw so many reactions at one time on the prince's face. "This show is great" He commented, still laughing.

"_No, your honor, I didn't pee."_ Donny chuckled in his 'Oh, he so silly' way.

Just then Prince Vince frowned further in disgust as he took great caution holding back his robe. _"Donny,"_ He muttered _"Did you… Did you… Oh dear god lad, don't tell me you boo-boo'ed in the flowers. Be a good lad and tell me you didn't."_ He urged as the audience laughed.

"_Of course not,"_ Donny assured _"I was making flower babies"_ He explained and Prince Vince glazed in a disgusted confused aw as everybody laughed. _"Normally I would've worn my bumble bee costume but it was still in the cleaners."_ Donny finished off.

"Throw the book at 'em" Beetlejuice suggested still laughing, watching Prince Vince face palm.

"_I know ya'll think 'am crazy but 'am tellin' the truth." Donny said and then proceeded to his bag "I'm gonna show you…"_

"_For the love of god, please don't."_ Prince Vince objected, knowing damn well the ghost would probably show more than need be. The prince shook it off and then looked to The State. _"I read the police statement carefully… Donny was arrested in sector five, which is a legal nudist wood and community camping ground, therefore all arrest records regarding this incident will be dropped and all fines reimbursed, plus fifty dollars for false arrest."_ He said and then hit the gavel, finalizing the judgment.

_Commercial – Prince Vince holding his gavel "Get ready for a new show! If you complete silly challenges on T.V., I will drop minor charges held against you." _

"Minor stuff" Beetlejuice said with a sinister smile as the wheels turned in his head. "If I get some of my charged dropped I could legally marry Lyds anywhere I want."


End file.
